


Friends and Chairs

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighs, stopping. She does so after a few steps, releasing a tired sigh herself. “The defense pleads.” He says shortly. </p><p>Lydia turns back again, narrowing her eyes at him and takes her time before answering, “With <i>what</i>?”</p><p>Stiles’ mouth gapes open and he squints, trying hard to gather his thoughts, “Please let me have the chair…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I found on my computer and I though I'd post it, since that whole conversation about Friends on Paley Fest. I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Stiles, no.”

It’s not the first time he’s heard it--and definitely not the last--, but his blood boils regardless of their backstory with the simple sentence. Lydia walks in front of him, widening her pace so she’ll leave him behind, but he catches up easily, given their heights.

“Would you _please_ listen first?” He asks, dropping his shoulders. She doesn’t even turn.

“No. I don’t have to. You have my answer and it is _no_.”

Stiles muffles a horde of curse words, watching her go about the mall. She has a light pink dress on and it bounces freely around her hips and a fraction of her thighs. She looks like a goddess, as usual. And acts like one. Stiles sometimes has trouble discerning if that that’s not actually the case.

“It's just a chair!” He argues.

“No, it’s a _horrid chair_! It’s a crime that isn’t going anywhere near our living room. You got your fair share of ugliness with that baseball whatever _gigantic_ portrait above our bed.” She remarks and turns, “Now, drop it.”

Stiles sighs, stopping. She does so after a few steps, releasing a tired sigh herself. “The defense pleads.” He says shortly.

Lydia turns back again, narrowing her eyes at him and takes her time before answering, “With _what_?”

Stiles’ mouth gapes open and he squints, trying hard to gather his thoughts, “Please let me have the chair…?”

“If you can tell me a better use than to keep up that Chandler and Joey situation I know you and Scott have been playing with for the past two months, the chair is yours.” She looks at him top to bottom, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She knows he has no good answer. Dammit, he shouldn’t have to, it’s just a stupid, _awesome_ chair.

“No, but there’s the thing, you say it like that’s not enough of a reason!” He chuckles nervously, aware of his lack of arguments. “It's a brilliant reference to Friends. It’s quirky. And it marks our relationship down as an epic one that was dignified with a TV Show… Because I guess my Chandlerness makes you Monica, right?”

“Don't do this.” She warns, her smile growing more genuine by the second. “Don't say it like Monica and Chandler’s relationship were a main plot and had the series based on it. You’re not gonna win with that,” Her voice grows a bit in fondness, “but I appreciate your manipulative tendencies.”

Stiles frowns, “Uhm, that’s doesn’t sound very healthy,” He arches an eyebrow and continues, "Relationship wise, y'know..."

“We fight supernatural creatures on the side,” Lydia snorts. “I think admiring your capacity of pulling some sly strings off your ass can get a pass in this particular relationship.” She smirks knowingly at him and he chuckles, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Whatever, can I get the chair or not?”

“ _No_ , Stiles.” She answers, stalking away from him as he grunts.

It doesn’t make things better when she says it backwards, but he still follows, thinking about what she’s gonna do with him when she finds out he’s already done the deed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback gives me life, please drop a word if you have any :D


End file.
